criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stop's the Thing
The Stop's the Thing is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-second case of the game. It is the second case set in the city of Velcoro and also the second one to take place in the Daytide Coast district. Plot Summary Victim *'Emma Kaye' (lost control of the brakes and crashed into the police station) Murder Weapon *'Car' Killer *'Ryan Kaye' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Suspect's Appearance * The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect has an addiction Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Killer's Profile *The Killer knows mechanics. *The Killer has an addiction. *The Killer quotes Shakespeare. *The Killer has brown eyes. *The Killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Locked Phone, Metal Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Emma Kaye) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Analyze Text Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has an addiction) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: GPS Device; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theater Entrance) *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Prerequisite: GPS Device decoded; Clues: Faded Trophy, Cigar Case, Hand Fan) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Trophy Text; New Suspect: Ludwig Shakespeare) *Question Ludwig Shakespeare about the victim. (Prerequisite: Trophy Text unraveled) *Examine Cigar Case. (Result: Rubies) *Analyze Rubies. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Beaufort Breckenridge) *Talk to Beaufort Breckenridge about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Rubies analyzed) *Examine Hand Fan. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (New Suspect: Lucinda Levine) *Interrogate Lucinda Levine about her blood on the victim's hand fan. (Prerequisite: Blood DNA identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon found: Car; Attribute: The Killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rooftop Terrace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Notebook, Torn Photo, Answering Machine) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Brendan Peht; Profile updated: Brendan has an addiction) *Question Officer Peht about his notes on the victim. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Profile updated: Brendan knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Vacation Selfie) *Examine Vacation Selfie. (New Suspect: Ryan Kaye) *Inform Ryan Kaye of his sister's death. (Prerequisite: Vacation Selfie identified; Profile updated: Ryan knows mechanics) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine) *Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer quotes Shakespeare; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theater Well) *Investigate Theater Well. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed; Clues: Victim's Purse, Newspaper Article) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00) *Question Lucinda Levine about her catfight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Lucinda knows mechanics, has an addiction, and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Article Headline) *Ask Ludwig Shakespeare about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Article Headline unraveled; Profile updated: Ludwig quotes Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Brendan Peht about his relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Crashed Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Scorched Paper) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Beaufort has an addiction) *Ask Beaufort Breckenridge about the e-mails you discovered on his tablet. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Beaufort knows mechanics and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Scorched Paper. (Result: Restored Check) *Ask Ryan Kaye about the money he received from his sister. (Prerequisite: Check restored; Profile updated: Ryan has an addiction and quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Rooftop Corner. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Locked Surveillance Camera, Wrench) *Examine Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown eyes) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Light of Day (2/8). (1 star) The Light of Day (2/8) * Interrogate Officer Peht about his investigation into the missing woman. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day) * Investigate Crashed Car. (Prerequisite: Brendan interrogated; Clue: Ripped Photo) * Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Prison Photo) * Examine Prison Photo. (Result: Beaufort Breckenridge) * Question Beaufort Breckenridge about his past. (Prerequisite: Beaufort identified on Photo; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Rooftop Terrace. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day; Clue: Toolbox) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Anonymous Letter) * Analyze Anonymous Letter. (09:00:00) * Question Ludwig Shakespeare about the break-in at the theater. (Prerequisite: Anonymous Letter analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Theater Well. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Faded Filmstrip) * Examine Faded Filmstrip. (Result: Film) * Analyze Film. (06:00:00) * See what Beaufort Breckenridge knows about the missing woman. (Prerequisite: Film analyzed; Reward: MALE Eccentric Suit, FEMALE Eccentric Dress) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases of Velcoro in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Velcoro Category:Daytide Coast